Absent
by Hana1225
Summary: Yamamoto is sick and absent from school, let's see Gokudera's reactions concerning this matter. 8059 and 27K. This story is under reconstuction. You can still read all of its chapter, however, I'm editing it from chapter one. Please read if you will. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Absent

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

AN: Hauuu! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I found some faults within the previous version, so I changed some of it. Please re-read it if you will? I could only hope it's more enjoyable this way. If that's inconvenient for you, then…uuhm…I'm sorry? The next chapter will also be edited, and God only knows when it'll be up here. m(_ _)m

With a scowl that seemed to be plastered permanently on his face, Gokudera Hayato walked down the corridor to look for his beloved boss, glaring at the fellow students who stood on his way. It was bad enough that he didn't get to walk Tsuna to school because some accident. Said accident actually connected to the fact that Bianchi –who was worried over the lack of nutrition that he consumed—managed to sneak something that she made herself, with love, and put it in his fridge. The silver-haired boy stopped and quickly hide behind a corner when he caught a glimpse of the spiky haired boy and a girl their age talking. His mind quickly recognized them as Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko.

'That's Good 10th! You sure are quick to mark your women!' was all the silver haired teen could come up with as he silently cheered for his boss.

"Eh? So Yamamoto-kun is absent today?" asked Tsuna, seemingly surprised. A frown crept onto Gokudera's face. Seriously, that leader of his, it took him so long to finally be able to talk with that girl, and their main topic was that baseball idiot? Gokudera would make sure to beat the hell out of that idiot the next time they meet, he decided, nodding to his own thought.

"That's right. He didn't seem very well…" said the girl to answer Tsuna's question.

'Crap, and I thought that he's off to morning practice….' Thought the young mafia boss, then he turned to Kyoko once again, "But, how do you know about it, Kyoko-chan?" he asked, worried at what he might hear. The Sasagawa family's house was not around there, right? C-could it be..! Yamamoto-kun and Kyoko-chan were…!

Gokudera sensed his boss' panic and frowned. He somehow didn't like the probability that there was something between the Baseball Idiot and that Sasagawa girl. 'Because that girl is the Tenth's. The idiot has no right to get close to her. It's my duty as Tenth's right-hand man to protect what's his.' He reasoned to answer the uncomfortable feeling curling in his stomach.

"Hm? About that…. I woke earlier today, so I decided to pick Hana-chan for a change, and passed his house this morning. He was stumbling outside the house, seems like he tried to deliver this letter himself," she said with a voice full of pity, pausing to hand the boy a single letter that was kept in her skirt's pocket. All the while completely unaware toward how the boy's expression changed form frustrated to that of relief.

'So that guy is sick, huh? Good then, he wouldn't disturb the tenth with that annoying smile of his,' he thought, a smirk made its way to his face, 'it's decided then, that baseball idiot wouldn't be able to be the Tenth right hand man, he's so weak,' he thought, then focusing once more toward the conversation.

"Is that so…?" Tsuna commented weakly, scratching the back of his head, feeling ashamed about why he didn't notice it beforehand. "Eh? But…." He started again, after something came into his mind, "Why didn't he ask his father to deliver it to school?" he continued, moving the letter in his hand to emphasize what he said.

"Uhmm….It seemed like his father actually thought he's off for morning practice and then he went out to buy groceries….." said Kyoko, softly as ever, trying hard to hold in her giggles.. At that time, the thought about "How pitiful Yamamoto is," echoed inside both Tsuna and Gokudera's heads. Thought the latter quickly snapped out of it and cursed the idiot for occupying his thoughts.

(*_*_*)

Right after Kyoko and Tsuna parted ways, Gokudera marched toward the shorter teen (who jumped at his random appearance) and bowed down like he usually does, and greeted him with a loud, "Good morning, Tenth! I'm sorry I didn't walk you to school this morning! Please forgive my incompetence!" making Tsuna winced and wondered of a way to ignore the other students' stares.

"A…ah….it's alright, really…. Good morning…."

"So, Tenth, I heard Yamamoto is absent today?" he confirmed almost in a whisper that Tsuna was taken aback by the tone he used.

'Could it be they're finally in a good relationship?' he thought, but said nothing and nodded.

"Is that so? And you seemed to get along with your future wife too! Today sure is beautiful right?!" exclaimed the silver haired one loudly, with a cheerful smile on his face. The smaller teen could only glance around to make sure they're out of Kyoko's hearing range, all the while blushing. No, as happy as he could get hearing that someone thought of him and Kyoko as a future marriage partners, it'd be way too embarrassing if the girl heard that. He blinked, then frowned.

"….Gokudera-kun, how did you know that Yamamoto-kun is absent today?" asked the tenth generation of Vongola.

"I was watching you! Don't worry, as your right hand man I'm going to ensure your safety all the time!" he exclaimed proudly, there's only one single line passed Tsuna's train of thought:

'Isn't there something called privacy?'

(*_*_*)

Hours passed, now the class was half-empty, save for the boys, and some girls. It's home economics, and most of the girls were still in the kitchen, adding more details onto their works while the boys were slacking.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to talk with The Tenth, Gokudera then "borrowed" the desk before Tsuna's to sit on. They were talking, just talking, when a loud sound was heard behind of them. Gokudera turned around and was going to scold and glare toward the baseball idiot for being so noisy when he noticed that the idiot is, in fact, absent.

A student who dropped his book quickly retrieved it and sent an apologetic smile toward the seemingly disturbed Gokudera. And then, knowing nothing to say, Gokudera shut his mouth tight.

Noting this, Tsuna let a small smile appeared on his face. No matter how harsh the words that Gokudera let out concerning the rain guardian, he could never hide the fact that he cared for the other boy. Tsuna only shook his head slightly, 'Gokudera-kun is in denial', he thought, then froze.

'…Didn't that sound like…..Gokudera-kun is in love with Yamamoto-kun?' he shuddered at the thought, but said nothing. Tsuna's eyes immediately directed toward the doorway as the sound of girls' speaking could be heard. His heart beat faster as he did so.

"Tsuna-kun." A soft voice calling for his name. Tsuna's heart jumped when he saw his crush, wearing an apron, carrying the freshly baked cupcakes. With a smile on her face, Sasagawa Kyoko stood there waiting patiently for Tsuna to reach her. Tsuna thought it'd be best to leave Gokudera alone to clear his thought. He must be in serious problem for not noticing the brunette walked away (thought said brunette already tell him, only to be answered with blank look).

When the silver haired teen came back to the reality, he panicked because his boss wasn't at the place he was. And then when he finally caught a sight of the brunette talking toward the lawn head's little sister he sighed in relief.

The two of them were blushing slightly, and Gokudera couldn't help to smirk.

(*_*_*)

"Eh? Is it for me?" asked the Japanese for confirmation, pointing at his face for emphasize. The half- Italian's face scrunched up in annoyance. Couldn't he tell? Seriously, just how dense was this person?

"Of course it is, you idiot!" he said harshly, shoving some cupcakes (packed neatly inside a transparent plastic with a blue ribbon to tied it up) to the idiot's chest. Said idiot manage to catch it with his arm with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you! You're so kind," he said, "this smells good," he added, making the silver haired teen raise an eyebrow.

"What are you? A dog?" replied the other one sarcastically, fighting the blush that threatened to come, making Yamamoto laughed harder. After his laughing stopped, Yamamoto put on his best smile and leaned in. Bending slightly, he whispered to Gokudera's ear.

"Thank you, Gokudera…." He said breathily, then he withdrew to get a better look at the –now blushing—Italian, he pressed their forehead together, and made his way inch by inch, he opened his mouth once again, "No, Hayato….." he leaned in closer, Gokudera closed his eyes.

"….kun…."

"mmm…"

"….ra-kun…"

"ngh….."

"Gokudera-kun!" that voice calling for him, surely doesn't belong to the idiot, Gokudera re-focused his vision and blinked hard, only to see Tsuna with his future wife.

"Yes, Tenth! I'm sorry, do you need something?" replied Gokudera quickly, standing up in the progress, he then glanced around, no enemy in sight, so what was it? What was the problem? Wait, wait, where was he? Surely he wasn't dreaming or something!

"Eeh….you okay? You're kind of….staring at us, you know…..? And then you suddenly closed your eyes, so, we…"replied Tsuna nervously, occasionally glancing toward the short haired girl not too far away, silently asking for some sort of support. Gokudera only blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Good bye, dream world, hello reality…

A.N: eh… maybe I'm a bit too mean to Gokudera, messing up with his personality, and head….uh, that's the first chapter, of course it's going to be 8059, somehow I cant write straight even if I wanted to… flames are appreciated (and expected), critiques are welcomed, and praises are needed (craved for). Thanks for reading, so..review?


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: it's going to be a long chapter (for me, that is) so, please prepare some snack, I'm sure that would be more comfortable :)

*_*_*_*

"Gokudera-kun!!!" that voice calling for him, surely doesn't belong to the idiot, Gokudera re-focused his vision and blinked hard, only to see Tsuna with his future wife.

"Yes, Tenth! I'm sorry, do you need something?" replied Gokudera quickly, standing up in the progress, he then glanced around, no enemy in sight, so what is it?

"Eeh….you okay? You're kind of….staring at us, you know…..?"replied Tsuna nervously. Gokudera only blinked. Good bye, dream world, hello reality.

Head hung low in shame, Gokudera cursed the Rain Guardian inwardly for messing with his brain. The Italian teen quickly lifted his head once he heard his boss said, "Actually….", waiting for him to continue. Once Tsuna is sure that his (self-proclaimed) right-hand man pays attention toward him, he said,

"Actually, we," he said, glancing toward the younger of Sasagawa sibling, to give an emphasize on 'we', and blushed instantly, "think that we should visit Yamamoto, well, I know you….err…don't really like him, but….there's no harm in it, right?"

The prospect of meeting the Japanese swordman almost makes Gokudera blush. Almost. But then, the image of Yamamoto lying weakly on his bed made him lost control that he *accidentally* hit the nearest wall around to suppress it, making Tsuna and Kyoko visibly jumped, that was a close call. He then wondered, what if, just, what if he lost control in front of his boss and the others? Surely the shorter teen would be embarrassed, and making the Tenth uncomfortable (purposely, he would never notice he did it almost everyday) never exist in his to-do-list. And so….

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I…. there's something else I must take care of…."there he said it, there's no turning back now. Tsuna's eyebrow raised, but he said nothing and shrugged. Just then something hit Gokudera , hard. If he weren't there, who would protect the Tenth? He then stood, trying to give his boss some reason to go. As if on cue, the bell rang, leaving him freezing on his spot. And then from his peripheral vision, he caught a sight of Reborn, hiding behind the tree's leaves.

"Mafia men don't go back on their own words, Gokudera." He said, then jumped down from the tree, with a simple "Ciaossu" as a good bye. Gokudera only stared

*_*_*_*

"How do you feel, Yamamoto-kun?" asked Tsuna worriedly, watching as Yamamoto sat on the edge of his bed. Face flushed because of the fever, he looked so weak that Tsuna is confident he could win against him in a race, right now, no later. "And where's your father?" he added when he noticed that the one opening the door for them was Yamamoto himself, and that the shop is closed.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Well, better, I think….oh, I forgot that dad went to the hot spring with the elders in this neighborhood," he said, pausing to see if he forgot any detail, "Oh, and thank you for delivering the letter," he said, nodding toward Kyoko when he found nothing more to say. The girl smiled at him as reply.

"Yamamoto, play with Lambo-san!!" shouted Lambo, running toward the sick person, who grinned at the baby, Ipin and Futa following closely behind him, scolding him for disturbing the sick person. Yamamoto pat their heads before Reborn smack the little cow on the head for disturbing the Rain Guardian (any reason would be fine, he just wants to smack someone).

"Sorry, Lambo, I cant play with you, maybe tomorrow?" he asked, trying to calm the sobbing heap clad in cow suit called Lambo(currently crying on Kyoko's lap, thought the girl also scolded him for being a bad boy).

"You wont be healthy with only sushi as your meal, here, I brought you something, I cooked them myself." Said Bianchi, holding a lunch box, wrapped in purple cloth toward Yamamoto, making Tsuna's face turned white in an instant, he shook his head wildly, trying to give Yamamoto the signal, 'Just accept, but don't eat it!'. Unfortunately, the message didn't get through, instead, Bianchi noticed that Yamamoto's focus is somewhere else, and turned to see what is it that made Yamamoto ignore her.

She raised an eyebrow elegantly, and inspects Tsuna's face closely, she said, "My…my…You looked pale, I should tell Maman about it, maybe I should cook something for you…."she paused, thinking, "Oh, do you want to eat this? I brought a bit too much…." She said, gesturing toward the lunch box on his hand.

Tsuna shook his head even wilder. Lucky for him, Yamamoto brought everyone's attentions toward him, he said, "So…uhm…Where's Gokudera?" he asked with a weak smile, partly because of the fever. The others fell silent, thinking about whatever that they could came out as reason. In the end, Bianchi is the one who answered it,

"He's just too shy…." She commented airily, Tsuna could only stare, and Yamamoto laughed his usual laugh after dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Oh, and where's Haru?" he asked once again, this time, Kyoko is the one who answered his questions, she said, "Haru-chan needs to watch over her classmates doing the make up exams, she was chosen by the teacher." She said, smiling, proud of the fact that her friend is chosen for such important thing. "She said she will visit later today." She added, Yamamoto only nodded.

*_*_*_*

Haru ran through her own secret shortcuts toward Yamamoto's house. She got an email from Kyoko-chan earlier, saying that the raven haired teen is absent because of sick. She couldn't visit him with the others because some stuff she needed to do at her school. Thinking that it'd be best if she brought something over, she stopped at the cake shop, purchasing two slices of cake. After all, the others already went home (again, information came from Kyoko), so that would leave only her and Yamamoto himself.

She knocked on the door of TakeSushi shop, until then she remembered that Kyoko-chan said Yamamoto didn't lock the door because he knew she's coming. She shrugged and went inside. Really, what if some bad people came in? she shuddered at the thought,and sighed in relief once she found nothing weird inside.

She took off her shoes and placed her bag neatly on the floor against the wall and climbed up the stairs. She knocked the door of Yamamoto's room out of politeness, she blinked when she heard sounds of someone moving abruptly, and shook her head, thinking that it must be her imagination. She opened the door and found Yamamoto lying on his bed, slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Yamamoto-san, it's Haru!" she said cheerily, the other teen only smiled. "Hahi! Don't bother to sit! Just lie down," she said quickly, seeing that Yamamoto tried to sit on the bed, "Haru also brought cakes, Haru heard that sweets are good to regain energy when you sick." She said, smiling, "can Haru borrows the kitchen? Haru wants to make some tea." She said, and went outside after she received a nod.

Now that Haru's outside, Yamamoto closed his eyes once again. Unaware of the presence of another teen in that room, who slowly walked out of his hidden place, toward Yamamoto, and sat down on the floor beside the other's bed.

"Hey….idiot….." whispered the other softly, afraid of waking the other.

*_*_*_*

Because Yamamoto's father is a real Japanese, he wouldn't allow products from outside, such as western-style tea set. So, Haru used the Japanese style cups and placed the cakes on the sushi plates. She even went to the shop and placed the cakes on the sushi moving table, and giggled.

"Hahi~ sushi-styled cake shop would be nice~" she commented simply, and reached inside her pocket to get her mobile phone. "Haru would take the picture….HAHIII!!!!" she screamed when Lambo's face came out instead of the cakes. "La-lambo-chan!" she said, and sighed, "Lambo-chan scared Haru…." She said softly, only to find that the little cow is climbing up the stairs.

"Gyuhahahaha! Haru, play with Lambo-san! Catch Lambo-san if you can!!" he yelled, running. Haru, thinking that she must stop him before he could disturb the sick teenager, runs after him.

*_*_*_*

The door slammed open, startling the teenager who was sitting calmly on the floor, eyes widened at seeing the disturbance, he glanced toward the sleeping teen. How he could sleep so soundly, Gokudera doesn't even want to know then, maybe later he would ask, much, much later.

Lambo, seeing Gokudera's surprised face, laughed even harder and ran toward him, the baby jumped and kicked Gokudera's head, successfully making the teen lost his balance, all the while yelling,

"DIE, GOKUDERAAAA!!!!" the little cow then thrown, by the impact caused by his feet meeting Gokudera's head, toward the floor, crying, "To…le….ra…te…" and broke into tears.

How about Gokudera? He blinked several times, making himself sure that it's real. All thought and curses (that usually always in his head) gone, leaving only one thing to think of, 'His lips are a bit chapped, but it feels nice….' He's so absorbed in his thought that he didn't even notice Haru who slowly makes her way toward the still crying Lambo, snatched him and run out of the room, face flushed from both embarrassment and excitement, heart thumping wildly. She quickly put on her shoes after making sure she has pocketed her cell phone, and taking her bag, the cakes and tea long forgotten.

"Hahiiii~" she whined, almost pitifully, running as fast as she could while carrying her bag and the crying Lambo in her arms.

*_*_*_*

Sasagawa Kyoko had just finished changing her clothes when her phone rang once. Judging from the ring tone, she instantly knows that it's Haru who emailed her. She hang her uniform neatly and walket toward her bed, where she placed her phone before. She opened the email and giggled. Laying on her comfortable bed, she typed the answer and send it.

'Nice shot, Haru-chan! d(^^)b' was her reply

*_*_*_*

Bianchi was checking the food supply in the kitchen when her phone rang. She closed the refrigerator and fished her phone out of her pants' pocket. Opening the email she got, she smirked and typed her reply, and send it immediately.

'Good job, Haru' was her short reply.

Feeling up to some mischief, she edited the picture she got, rotating it to the point where her brother's positioned under the black haired teenager (who, judging from his expression, was sleeping) and adding a simple note special for her brother 'Isn't it better this way?'. She smirked once again, and send it to both her brother and Yamamoto Takeshi.

She didn't expect any reply from her brother, so when her phone rang once again, she instantly thought it's Haru. Her calculation proved to be wrong thought. It's from Yamamoto Takeshi, saying,

'Technologies nowadays sure are great, I almost think it's real! :D'she only shook her head and shrugged. Let those teenagers deal with their own problems, she thought.

*_*_*_*_*

A.N; AKHIRNYA SELESAI!!! Whoops, finally it ends, I meant. Anyone up for sequel? I don't have any ideas thought…….thanks for reading, sorry for the crappy grammar, so…review???


	3. Extra

A.N: eh…thought that I'd make an extra….just for fun. Excuse me for a while, I'm going to rant, you better skip it. SO WHAT IF I'M NOT THE BEST, HUH? IS IT MY FAULT FOR NOT BEING THE BEST? The winners exist because there're losers, they should be thankful! Okay, sorry for wasting the space, it's just feel relieving to know someone you don't know knows about your pain, because sometimes you just cant share it with people you know.

*_*_*_*

It's just after that time Haru sent both Kyoko and Bianchi the fruit of her effort (with much luck added), that she thought it's such a pity she couldn't share it with Chrome, now that they're friends, they should be able to contact each other whenever needed. And so, together with Kyoko and Bianchi, she collected money to buy Chrome a cell phone. Not any cell phone with that as-long-as-it-could-be-used-then-it's-alright style.

The three of them know what the little girl had gone through, and decided that the phone they'd give her would be the one a girl could dream of. Well, at the very least, it could be used to snap pictures, listening to music, and such. And so they went, bought one, and gave it to the girl, who timidly refuse with a "I don't think you should…" but silenced after Haru grabbed her hands and Kyoko forced the things into the girl's hands.

They tried the phone by sending email at that time. That's when Bianchi remembered the one certain picture that she'd edited, and send it to the three other girls. Chrome blushed, eyes blinking, unbelieving, while both Haru and Kyoko giggled.

That night, Haru then had an idea about what to do with the picture, she added small pink hearts around Gokudera and Yamamoto's head, she giggled at the result, and sent them to her three friends immediately. Kyoko, who opened the email almost immediately (her extremist brother was going to open it, but she managed to direct his attention toward something else, thankfully), laughed, she upload the picture to her little laptop, for the things she want to do wouldn't get a good result otherwise.

She cropped Yamamoto's closed eyes, copy it and reflected it, so it's facing the other way, and placed it oh-so-carefully on Gokudera's face, she lightened the color so that it would match Gokudera's skin, almost succeeded, almost. And so, to hide the part where it's hard to be changed, she added a light blush. It looks like Gokudera was enjoying himself, Kyoko felt a pang of guilt and almost decided to delete it, once again, almost.

That's when another email came, this time from Chrome, looks like she edited the original picture, for the hearts that Haru made weren't there, instead, there's a frame made from various colored little hearts with the words "love" surrounding the two. That's when the girl pushed aside her modesty and transferred the picture back to her phone, and sent it to the other three, along with a note "That was cute!" for both Chrome and Haru.

The picture passing ended there, with a note from Bianchi, "Nice job girls, let's see what I could do about this, maybe tomorrow, I'm going to sleep, the lack of sleep is a beauty's enemy. Night." and then the words "Good night" being passed around between them.

*_*_*_*

It's crystal clear to say that Gokudera's pissed. He and Yamamoto are walking in the town, toward this new café Haru mentioned and selfishly force all of them to go, well, she asked Kyoko, then Kyoko asked I-pin and Lambo, then both of them asked Nana, who declined politely, saying it would be better for Bianchi and Tsuna to go in her stead, and Tsuna was asked by Reborn to bring his Family, to strengthen their bond, or something like that. And so, being the Tenth (self-proclaimed-but-will-be-in-the-future) right-hand man, Gokudera was pretty much forced to go. Being forced to obey that girl's wish is torture enough, not to mention to go with Yamamoto. And there's also that problem with the picture he got from Bianchi a few days ago. He groaned loudly at the memory.

He glanced toward the Japanese, knowing his half-sister, she might want to embarrass him even further by sending it to the idiot also. 'But,' Gokudera thought, eyes focusing on the road, making sure the idiot isn't trying to make both of them lost, who knows what will happen if they're alone in some dark alleys, they might…….Gokudera cursed his brain for thinking such thing. 'Judging from his reaction, he must had not saw it….or even know about that cursed picture at all….' He decided, then sighed, almost in relief.

"…Yatoo….." a voice came into his ears, he was so sure it's Yamamoto's, he brushed it off, thinking that his mind's playing another trick on him "Hayatooo…..!" he came back to reality when he realized, it was, in fact, the idiot's voice.

"W-what?" he stuttered, stumbling with his words, so many things wanted to go out of his mouth, mostly curses. Even more when he realized the taller teen is leaning to match his height. Damn him for being so tall.

"You're spacing out, are you okay? Is it the heat?" he asked, then looking upside, as if doing so could help.

"That's not it! What did you just call me?" asked the Italian, he could feel his cheeks are getting warm, but managed to hold it in.

"Hmm? Hayato. Why? That's your name, right?" he replied, grinning his usual carefree, idiotic grin. That's when Gokudera snapped.

"I know what my name is!" he said, glaring at the taller one. "It's….why did you call me like that?" he asked, hell, if they're in some other country, he wouldn't make such a fuss, but it's Japan, for heaven sake, where calling someone with their first name is the same as declaring their intimacy. The word intimacy brought his mind an image that some people would be disgusted over, and some other would die just for the sake of catching a glimpse of it with their own eyes. He might need to do some self-hypnotic later to clean his brain, damn it.

"I called you 'Gokudera' five times already," said Yamamoto, holding out his right hand, fingers spreaded to emphasize the word 'five', "and so I called you 'Hayato' five time also, so that it'd be even." He exclaimed, then laughed. Leaving Gokudera to cursed his mind once again partly for perked up with hope a few seconds earlier, the other part was because he didn't get to enjoy Yamamoto'svoice calling his first name. At that point where that thought passed his mind, he quickly cursed his mind, again.

*_*_*_*

"Over here!" Haru called toward the group coming toward her. She came earlier to make sure they got a seat, she also managed to get Chrome with her, Ken and Chikusa let them go, seeing the girl has no use as long as she remained herself, because she's not Mukuro-sama, she's not someone worth to follow. Thought Chikusa pointed out that if Mukuro-sama's vessel was to get damaged, he would do something. Haru replied by saying that there's no harm in eating a slice or two cakes, maybe Chrome would gain a little fat, but it'd be healthy in her case, and that surely their Mukuro-sama would want a healthy vessel.

Bianchi(complete with her goggles), as the tallest of the group, is walking elegantly Reborn in her arms, ignoring those who are staring at her. Beside her, much shorter, is Kyoko, holding I-pin in her arms, while Lambo is running way ahead with Tsuna following, yelling at him to not cause any more trouble. Futa following silently, smiling. Bianchi sat on one of the chair, beside Haru, while Kyoko sat beside Chrome, with I-pin securely seated beside her.

"Did you get my email?" she asked the three (after she seated Reborn on his seat, but the baby hitman jumped down and walked toward Tsuna and Futa), only to be answered by innocent looks. She took it as a 'no'. "Weird…maybe there's some problem on the line, oh well…" she said, then she smiled, "Look who's coming….." she pointed with her looks. The girls put on their best smile to cover their nervous ones. Knowing this, Bianchi then told them to get inside the café and order the cakes (they're sitting in the open area), which the three obeyed automatically.

Reborn came and sat on his seat with Tsuna following a few steps behind, Lambo (who was running restlessly, and captured with Futa's help and much luck) secured in his arms, and sat on one of the empty seat, it's a good thing Haru came first, to secure two table and asked the waitress to combine them together, otherwise, all of them would be separated. "Huh? Where did the others go?" he asked Bianchi, arms still circling Lambo tightly, hell, he's not going to chase after him anymore.

"They're choosing the cakes inside, and isn't that my brother and Yamamoto over there?" she pointed out to the boy, who immediately turned his face to see. He waved toward the two, who instantly waved back and fasten their pace.

*_*_*_*

Now that everyone's seated on their seats, with tea or coffee before them, they waited patiently for the three girls who were still struggling about which cakes to choose. Lambo's yelling about how he'd devour all the cakes himself, replied by I-pin (in her own language that Lambo somehow understands) that if he do that she'd kick him in the face so hard he'd be crying for days. Which was replied by Lambo that he's the great Lambo-san and that no-one could beat him until Reborn shoved a handful of leaves into his mouth that he stopped talking.

The three girls came, each holding a tray of a whole cake with different flavors, a smile on their face, followed by the waitress who brought plates and forks for each of the guests. The cakes are served, and the plates and forks being passed. Each chose whichever cakes they wanted to eat.

It's so peaceful that Tsuna sighed in relief, thanking the God for giving him one peaceful day. That is, until the girls' phone rang simultaneously , the three were so surprised that they froze (plus Bianchi, but she managed to snapped out of it quickly). They smiled sweetly to those who stared curiously at them. They opened it, and almost chocked at the content. The three automatically looked at Bianchi (who already excused herself to the restroom). Glancing toward their own phone, they tried to suppress the giggles so hard that their faces turned red. Haru was busy avoiding Gokudera's glare and Yamamoto's curious stare, sweat dropping. Kyoko trying to counter Tsuna's questioning look with her blinding smile, almost succeeded. And Chrome is trying to get her phone as far as possible from Lambo and I-pin's reach, but she forgot to consider Futa's height, who helped simply because of curiousness. While Chrome's focus was on Futa, Lambo jumped and snatched her phone, causing it to slip from the girl's hand.

Remembering that it's a gift from her friends, Chrome quickly catch it, but fell off the chair instead. Surprised, Kyoko and Haru stood and hurried toward her, leaving their phones completely unguarded. Seeing the opportunity, Gokudera took Haru's phone, since it's the nearest one and went to see what's the big deal. The words 'stupid womaannnn!!!!' could be heard from Bianchi's place, who's still inside the restroom, fixing her hair slowly, taking her time. Haru jumped, squeaking "Hahiiii!!! It's not Haru!"

Tsuna was fighting with his self whether to see what's inside Kyoko's phone or not, when Reborn casually flipped the phone so that the screen could be seen,("whoops, the wind sure is strong today" he said innocently) it's dark, but with a few click surely they could see the content. He took Lambo's hand forcefully and pressed his little finger against the keypad ("Lambo, you sure are a bad boy, what should we do with you, I wonder…." He said again, Tsuna just stared).

And hell broke loose.

On the screen were his two best friends, kissing, with Gokudera wearing a wedding dress, complete with the white veil on his head, while Yamamoto's wearing something that suspiciously looked like tuxedo. Little bells and ribbons decorating the picture elegantly. He peeked at the sender's name. Bianchi. 'Figured.' Tsuna thought, palming his face.

"It's an interesting development in their relationship," commented Reborn simply, smiling.

"Just what is so interesting about it?" Tsuna replied harshly, questioning Reborn's sanity. His voice made the three (forgotten) girls turned at him, and said simultaneously,

"So Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Boss is opposing that kind of relationship?" they confront him, attacking with their best puppy eyes. Tsuna lose.

"It's not…uhh…I….well….if they're happy, I can't say anything about it……" confused as ever, Tsuna could still be able to hear Yamamoto's voice.

"Whoah, photoshop these days is really awesome! That looks super real, hey, Gokudera, don't you think so?" he asked the Italian, who's stomping angrily, waiting for his half sister to came out of the restroom.

"Shut up, Baseball idiot!" he yelled to the Japanese. "You're supposed to be angry! You're in it too!" he added. Yamamoto scratched the back of his neck, grinning.

"Well, maybe, but I'd be happy if it happened in real life." He commented, ignoring the others' stare and Gokudera's widened eyes. The Italian ended up fainted when Bianchi came, without wearing her goggles (it's the best way to anticipate her brother's rage). Started from now on, Tsuna swore not to get his hopes up about having a normal, peaceful life.

*_*_*_*_*

A.N: Ehhh…..I hope it could satisfy you guys, I don't know what else to write if you aren't :( Once again, please ignore the grammar, I suck at that kind of thing…..


	4. another extra

Disclaimer: Katekyoshi Hitman Rebor belongs to Amano Akira, I'm just a poor student who loves to draw a gothic-lolita dress for the girls character.

Warning: Gokudera's mouth.

AN: so, I tried to re-read the previous chapters and found some openings that I need to fill. And here you read this chapter that I made in order to fulfill that opening.

*_*_*_*

After the accident at that new café that Gokudera refused to remember, it seems things go as they were before. Haru apologized to both Yamamoto and Gokudera, saying that she had no intention to interrupt them when they're 'busy', but because the situation, she couldn't help herself. Accompanied by Mukuro, Chrome also apologized to both of them, also saying that she'd try her best to support them. At this point, Gokudera was ready to explode if it's not because Yamamoto holding him back, and the Mukuro beside her, illusion or not, he's still someone that he couldn't match after all.

Next came Kyoko also to apologize, she also said that surely they'd face trouble in the future, and that she's all ear to listen to their problem. That time, Gokudera behaved, seeing that Tsuna was standing right beside her.

It's always a mystery for both boys how a rumor could spread so fast, if it was any other rumor, Gokudera wouldn't even give a damn, but since it's about his own self…..it's a completely different thing. In two days, all the girls in their fanclubs heard the rumor that those two are dating each other. Those who were strong enough cried, the weaker ones fainted. And those supportive enough came to them, saying that no matter what happen, they'd always support the two boys. The rest, who were crazy enough, form another new club and openly declared their support for them (in which Kyoko quickly joined in, followed by Haru and Chrome, it's an open club, so it doesn't matter even if the last two weren't Namimori students).

To say that Gokudera is frustrated would be an understatement. And anyone who say that "No, he's not frustrated, he's just a bit tired from all the school assignments", are blind. For the Italian loudly screamed,

"Just what the fuck are you guys talking about? Stop following me and asking whether I and that idiot were dating! Stop assuming things!" he glared to the girls before him, each holding a note to scribble down whatever came from his mouth. A girl raised her hand. "What the fuck is your problem, bitch?!" he yelled.

"So you guys aren't dating?" she asked with her chirpy voice.

"NO!"

"So it's not true that you guys are dating?" another piped in.

"No! And what the fuck is the difference with the first question?!" he snapped.

"So you won't get mad if Yamamoto-kun is taken?" asked another voice that sounded suspiciously familiar.

"It's not my business whether that idiot is taken or not, just what the fuck are you thinking, you b-" Gokudera stopped when Tsuna (who was standing behind him for the whole time, with Yamamoto who dodged each questions calmly) cleared his throat, that's when the silver haired teen noticed that the one asking that question, standing in the first line, is none other that the lawn head's little sister, and the Tenth crush. Kyoko only eyed him with interest in her eyes, ready to write down his answer. "Erm……I mean…..no…..I won't…."

The rest of Gokudera's day was spent to apologize toward his Boss and his Boss' future wife (who apologized also for asking such sensitive topic). That night, Kyoko reported Gokudera's answer to Bianchi, Haru and Chrome, who each replied by saying, "He's just in denial".

*_*_*_*_*

However, those girls just don't know when to stop. The next day, and the day after that day, and the day after, they keep showing up for some questions, in which Yamamoto smoothly avoided and Gokudera furiously answer with a loud "No"s followed by strings of curses in every languages he knows.

Now that the silver haired teen's frustration couldn't be ignored only with curses, the Japanese boy also seems a bit frustrated, Tsuna could easily tell that both are in difficult situation. Even Kyoko shut her mouth tight as to not blurted out something like, "You know, it's crystal clear that the two of you're into each other, so, could you please be honest just for this once?" her friend, Kurokawa Hana, ever so kindly only commented, "Kyoko, monkeys don't know how to be honest."

"Stop this madness in an instant, or I'll blow you up into pieces!" the Italian snapped, hands holding his ever trustworthy dynamites. He ran toward the group of girls, ready to lit his dynamite, eyes blind with rage. As expected, Yamamoto was ready to stop him, and currently holding the shorter teen, trapping his arms.

"Maa….maa….that's not very nice to do, you know….." he said, smiling, thought hints of frustration could be seen in his eyes.

"Let me go! I'll fucking kill them!" the other spat.

"Gokudera! Gokudera! Stop!....." Yamamoto tried again, "…Hayato….." he whispered, and when Gokudera froze he continue shaking his body, "Gokudera?" he called loudly, no more whispering, the silver haired teen turned to him, teeth gritted in annoyance, then turned again to face the scared girls.

"Will you just shut the fuck up if I say I'm dating this idiot?" he spat, gesturing toward the said idiot with a jerk of his thumb. The crowd went silent, Tsuna only rubbed his aching forehead, even more after noticing that his crush is staring at the two.

"So, yeah, I'm fucking dating this guy!" he yelled at the crowd, baring his teeth, daring them to even utter a single syllable. Yamamoto's grip on him loosened and he quickly freed himself, stuffing his dynamites somewhere they belong. Yamamoto laughed, he laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes. Gokudera quickly turned at him.

"You! Shut your mouth!" he spat, and turned to yell at the girls, "And you better stopped following me…I mean us…no, I mean…me….arghhh!!! Just get the fuck away!!!" he screamed, letting out the pent-up frustration. In a few seconds, the area was cleared, safe for both of them, Tsuna and Kyoko.

The girls who were hoping for the slightest chance that they're not dating cried even harder, and the others, who were there out of curiousness ran to spread the news to their friends. Gokudera fell on his butt, combing his hair with his delicate fingers, with Yamamoto's laughing voice as the back ground music. The laugh stopped when Kyoko came to them, saying, "Congratulations for both of you!" hands clapped in delight, eyes shining, and also ran away, after bid Tsuna (who were frozen) a good bye. And Yamamoto laughed even harder.

*_*_*_*

And so……

"Yamamoto-san! Gokudera-san! Haru has heard the news! Congratulation!" shouted none other than Miura Haru, running on the street, expertly avoiding any children that were playing there. Haru's cheerful greetings, however, replied by a half-hearted smile from Yamamoto, and a dynamite being thrown by Gokudera. "Hahiii!!!!" she really is a very lucky girl, for Gokudera forgot to lit the dynamite before he threw it. Gokudera cursed.

And then….

"C-congrats…..Yamamoto-san…Gokudera-san…." Said Chrome, smiling softly, out of patience, Gokudera tried to attack her, only get to kiss the ground. Illusion, that girl's getting smarter. "Ah….Yamamoto-san….I hope things are okay for both of you." She continued, then vanished. So tricky, no wonder she's Mukuro's vessel. Gokudera cursed once again.

And next……

"Congratulations, both of you…." Said Bianchi who walked toward them elegantly, holding a plate of her home-made cookies. "Here, as a gift…." She said, holding out the plate toward Yamamoto, urging him to take it, while Gokudera's rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach. "What's wrong, Hayato?" she crouched down to match her brother's current position. This was replied by a loud "Gahh!!" coming from Gokudera's mouth as he's losing his consciousness, cursing his fate in his mind. "My….my…. he's so shy….well, guess you should take care of him, my future brother in law…." She said toward Yamamoto, and walked away, all the while smirking after seeing Yamamoto's blush. Both are lucky that Bianchi forgot to give them the cookies that she made with love.

*_*_*_*

Gokudera opened his eyes to see a somewhat familiar ceiling, but just couldn't place where he'd seen it before. That is, until a familiar voice called for him. "Oh, Gokudera, you awake." Greeted Yamamoto from the door, holding a glass of water in his hand. The silver haired teen sat up abruptly after realizing that he's in the idiot's bedroom. "Here, drink this." Said the taller teen while holding out the glass for him.

"Why….am I here?" he asked, accepted the glass and turned his face away, pretending to take a look of the room, looking anywhere but the other teen. He could hear the Japanese dragged a chair closer to the bed and sat there.

"Ahh…your sister told me to take care of you," he paused, Gokudera sneaked a glance to caught the taller teen also staring at anything but him, "You know….since we're 'dating' and all…" he smiled and shrugged, and Gokudera could feel the temperature in that room is rising.

"Heey…..Gokudera…." called the other, and he turned to face him. "Uhmm….you…." he paused, scratching his cheek, "What do you think of me, seriously….? Eh, I know we started dating because of that picture incident……I'm still curious about how they got that picture….I mean, the ones in that picture looked so much like us….don't you think so?" he asked, laughing, making Gokudera shifted uneasily.

"They're us, you moron…." The silver haired one said, effectively making the Japanese's eyes widen in surprise. Yamamoto's hand automatically went to touch his own lips, and Gokudera continued, "it was an accident…but…." He shifted his gaze toward the bed sheet, then shut his eyes. "What the hell, I thought you said you'd be happy if those pictures were real, didn't you?!" he snapped, looking at the Japanese angrily. "I…" he began, then shut his mouth tight.

"Gokudera…." The other called softly, "What do you think of me?" he asked once again, placing his arms on the mattress, crossed. "Hey…. You always say that I'm stupid, and I am. I'm stupid so…if you don't tell me, I might not get it…." He continued, placing his head over his crossed arms, looking up at the silver haired teen, smiling. "So….what do you think of me?" he repeated, cheeks went slightly pink, "Hayato?" he added, successfully making the Italian blushed a deep red.

Gokudera's lips moved, but no words could be heard, Yamamoto lift his head, "What did you say?" he asked, Gokudera only smirked. The Italian's mouth made a quick motion, "I can't hear you." Protested the Rain Guardian, he sat upright. Gokudera's smirk got wider.

"Then come closer." Was Gokudera's reply. Yamamoto's eyebrow rose and leaned in. Again, Gokudera opened his mouth and moved his lips, and Yamamoto leaned in even closer. "Come on…." The Japanese almost whined. This time, Gokudera smiled.

"I don't want anyone to hear, I just need you to hear it," he reasoned, then gesturing for the taller boy to leaned in closer, Yamamoto sighed and Gokudera could feel his breath against his skin. He whispered in Yamamoto's ear and withdrew, both blushing crimson red.

The door slammed open and Bianchi came in (completed with her goggles), the two froze in spot. Just where and when did she came? "God, the two of you are so frustrating." She said, grabbing the back of the two boys' heads and bumped them together.

"There, better." She said, walking away toward the door to meet the others who were also eavesdropping, leaving the two boys frozen, lips forced to met, eyes wide open. With the remains sense of modesty, both separated abruptly.

"Aneue! You…!!" Gokudera shouted, unable to say anything else, Bianchi turned and smiled toward him. "Ahh….you're a big boy now, Hayato…I'm so touched…" she said, taking off the goggles to wiped away imaginary tears. And with a loud gasp, Gokudera Hayato fainted for the second time that day.

Sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall outside the bedroom, Tsuna sighed, face red. "Bianchi….just what's the purpose of dragging me here?" he asked, embarrassed, unable to look at his two best friends. He was worried when Bianchi said Gokudera suddenly fainted that day, and inform the girls to gather to visit him at Yamamoto's house. He should know not to trust Bianchi so easily.

"It's an interesting progress of their relationship, you shouldn't ignore the relationship between your family member…" commented Reborn, standing in front of the traumatized teen with unreadable eyes. "And look, at least those girls are happy." He said, pointing toward Haru, Kyoko and Chrome who were chatting excitedly with Bianchi. Tsuna could only sighed in defeat and buried his face in between his knees.

*_*_*_*_*

A.N: ahaha…. I was going to make a romantic kissing scene, but then realized that that's not my style. Lol. I always want those girls to take a bigger role in the show, oh well, I like KHR no matter what. OOC Yamamoto (and the others too), I know. But he's so cute and sweet that I want to eat him. *preparing a plate large enough to place Yamamoto on it*.


End file.
